


I've got you

by lavenderlotion



Series: Lav's Soft Holiday Gift Fics [20]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Snow, Snowball Fight, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “I've got you,” Angel teased, putting more pressure on Emma's wrists when she started to wiggle.Emma’s voice in her mind was always welcome, and it carried a low thrumming of arousal that wasn’t her own but made her belly warm all the same.What are you going to do about it now that you've got me?
Relationships: Emma Frost/Angel Salvadore
Series: Lav's Soft Holiday Gift Fics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580710
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	I've got you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/gifts).



Angel laughed as she flew into the air, twisting her torso to dodge a flying snowball. She shrieked when a tightly-packed sphere sailed right past her face and she let herself drop several feet before fluttering her wings to hover a few inches above the ground. She narrowed her eyes as she looked out over the icy field Azazel had ported them to. He and Janos had been part of the battle as well, but they'd disappeared a little while ago to somewhere Angel did  _ not _ want to think about.

Now, it was just her and Emma. Her heart was racing with adrenaline, blood pumping quickly and keeping out the cold. She couldn't wear a big jacket with her wings; she found that the cooler air didn’t bother her to begin with which Erik figured was a secondary mutation that allowed her to be generally unaffected by extreme temperatures. 

Just as she was doing another slow turn to try to find Emma, hovering only inches above the perfect sheet of snow, a weight slammed into her from behind and brought her to the soft ground. She screamed in surprise, the sound melting into a laugh as she was rolled through the fluff, their bodies toppling together as they wrestled for dominance. 

Angel used a burst from her wings to ensure she landed on top, propelling herself up and hovering enough to pin Emma down. She shrieked in victory as she grabbed Emma's wrists and pinned them to the sparkling ground. She was nearly invisible like this, diamond form sparkling in the sun and throwing off light next to the perfectly white snow. She nearly disappeared as Angel pressed her deeper into the snow, knowing her diamond form kept her from feeling the chill. 

“I've got you,” Angel teased, putting more pressure on Emma's wrists when she started to wiggle. She raised an eyebrow at the attempt to get away, smirking down at her girlfriend. 

“You do, do you?” Emma asked, her voice echoing slightly as it always did while in her diamond form. She was gorgeous like this—she was  _ always _ gorgeous, but there was something enchanting about the way her diamond skin reflected light—, shining in the snow, lips tipped into a flirty grin and eyes so clear they were nearly transparent.

“I do,” Angel said, something soft threading through her voice at the vast meaning of her statement. She had Emma in ways she  _ never _ could have imagined having some—wholly, lovingly, honestly. Emma meant more to her than anyone ever had before, more than she ever even  _ thought  _ anyone would mean to her.

Emma shifted under her, her diamond form crumbling away, particles of diamond floating off in the wind as the change washed over her. Her skin was cool to the touch, and Angel could feel her racing pulse under her fingertips. This, what she had with Emma, was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to her.

“I see that, sugar,” Emma purred, her grin widening into something  _ wicked. _ Angel got her knees under her so she was properly straddling her girlfriend's waist, enjoying the way their bare thighs were pressed together—Angel was wearing a low-cropped dress that ended mid-thigh, and Emma was in a pair of leather short-shorts that matched her bralette. 

With a grin, she slowly dragged her fingertips down Emma's forearms, making her shiver. Emma’s voice in her mind was always welcome, and it carried a low thrumming of arousal that wasn’t her own but made her belly warm all the same.  _ What are you going to do about it now that you've got me? _

Angel grinned, and attacked.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
